The Founders Four:Time Travel
by Pleine Lune
Summary: A story based on four children who go into the future, meet new people, and discover secrets and there will be some twists!  A little humorous   Rated k  cause I'm cautious, it obviously won't be THAT bad if it's based on children
1. The Founders Four

**AN: This is my very first Fanfict, I hope you will like it. I accept all reviews and will try to update as much as possible. **

**All of the characters used in my story belong to JK Rowling as do all of the Harry Potter series. The story line I made up but the characters and ideas belong to her. This story is something different to other Harry Potter Fanficts, I really like the whole time travel idea so most of my stories would probably be like that. Not quite sure how long it's going to be and appoligies for spelling if it's bad... I'm only young, well not that young but you get the idea. :-)**

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in Grimmuald Place as the Order were having another conversation about how to keep the Wizarding World safe from Lord Voldemort. It had been a very long day so far, especially for Harry, as he had been taking from his Aunt and Uncles home (not that he minded very much) and was dragged here to the Head Quarters of the Order, and the worst thing was that they didn't even let him or his friends join into the conversations! Harry got very angry about these things, but he learnt to keep calm knowing that he would find out much more in time to come.

Harry Potter was sitting in his bed which was placed in a large bedroom which he shared with Ron for the mean time. Him and Ron Weasley were talking about the year to come in Hogwarts (as they were going to be starting their 5th year soon, and Hermione Granger started catching up on some studying as the boys had reminded her of Hogwarts which reminded her of work.

All was well, well not abnormal to the very least until the trio heard a CRASH coming from downs the stairs and they all jumped.

"What on Earth was that?" Hermione said panicky.

"We'll soon find out, come on," said Harry directing the two outside with his wand out.

When they got down the stairs, they saw all of the adults with their wands also stretched out. These people were, Mrs Weasley, Mr Wesley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius Black (Harrys Godfather).

Harry looked behind him to see four children (two boys and two girls) no older than 11, all in a heap on the floor. Harry was baffled, who on earth were these people?

The members of the Order looked baffled also; they couldn't possibly be Death Eaters... could they?

The children weren't wearing modern day clothing, they were wearing clothes which were VERY old fashion and they looked different than children now-a- days.

"Ugh, where are we?" moaned one of the boys rubbing his head where he hit it.

"I am not quite sure, this place does not seem familiar," said one of the girls.

None of the children seemed to notice the others staring at them armed with wands.

After a couple of moments of moaning, the first boy realised the Order members standing there and gasped, "Um G," he said to the other boy, "you might want to turn around."

The boy who responded to 'G', stood up and pointed out his wand, "Who are you?" he said.

"The big question is, who are you, we were here first," Sirius Black said.

Remus Lupin looked stern, "How old are you?" he said.

"Oh, we are all 11," a new girl said smiling.

"Are you Death Eaters?" Remus continued.

"What are those?" G asked.

"You don't know what Death Eaters are?" Remus asked looking shocked.

"Well, they are 11 Remus," Mrs Weasley said.

"Yes, I know, but in times like these they have to know things like that... even if they are only 11," Remus said.

"What do you mean 'times like these'?" the other boy asked.

"With the Wizarding War and Voldemort of course," Harry said looking confused.

"What's a Voldemort?" G asked looking scared.

"You mean, who's Voldemort, and wait... you don't know who Voldemort is?" Harry asked.

"Stop saying the name Harry!" Ron flinched.

"Who are you then?" one of the girls asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied.

The other boy looked like he was going to go crazy, "I have never heard or seen you in my life."

"You don't know who _Harry Potter_ is?" Ron asked amazed.

"No, are we meant to?" G said.

"Well, in a manner of speaking, yes as he is famous," Hermione said.

"Wait, what year is this?" asked the other boy.

"1995, why?" Hermione said.

The four children's eyes widened and one of the girls was on the verge of collapsing, "1995?" squeaked the other boy.

Remus looked confused, "Of course, what year did you think it was?

"We are meant to be in the year 875!" G gasped.

Remus' jaw widened and every one's eyes widened.

"875?" Ron gasped.

"You must have travelled into the future!" Harry gaped.

"But Harry, that's not possible," Hermione said

"I think you four should come in and take a seat," Mrs Weasley said directing the four into the dining room.

When everyone was in a seat, Sirius spoke first, "What are your names?"

"Oh!" one of the girls squeaked, "My name is Helga Hufflepuff"

"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw," said the other girl.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor," said the boy who responded to 'G'.

"And I am Salazar Slytherin," said the last boy with a smile pushing his glasses up his nose a bit more.

Mrs Weasley dropped the cup she was holding and there was a loud smash and all of the contents spilled everywhere.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped.

Godric shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Is there a problem?" he said.

No-one in the room spoke; they just stared at the four children.

"Could you please stop staring, it's starting to creep me out..." Salazar said

Remus blinked a few times before speaking, "This is... well I'm not really sure."

"Do you know us?" Rowena asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Ron shouted ignoring Hermione's 'Ronald, language' comment.

Salazar jumped, "From where?" he asked.

"Before we speak anymore, we maybe should get Dumbledore down," Tonks said for the first time.

"Maybe your right, I'll go and floo him," Remus said.

"I'll come too," Sirius said getting up.

When the two set off, the room was very quiet until Godric stood up of his chair, "So, what should we do to pass the time?" he asked rubbing his hands together looking around the room.

"Well, we could discuss cyclonical facts from the outside world, or muggle studies such as mathematical terms or facts on ancient astronomy such as the stars or galaxy's that Wizards have found out for the past year and how it affects the global economy or our everyday life-cycle," said Salazar flicking through an ancient book that he was holding.

The others in the room blinked.

"Or... we could play catch?" Godric said looking slightly scared.

"Em, Salazar," Rowena started.

"Yep!" Salazar said looking at the girl.

"What the hell did you just say?" Rowena continued.

"Oh, he was just blabbing on in his own little world, about facts and statics..." Godric sighed.

His three friends gasped.

"Godric, you said a smart word," said Salazar surprised as a couple of people in the room giggled.

"Well, it's not the first time four eyes," Godric muttered to Salazar.

Salazar just glared at Godric.

"Um, miss," Helga said talking to Tonks, "Why do you all think you know us?"

"Well, you do own a school," Ron said smirking.

"We do?" Rowena gasped.

"What's it called?" asked Helga.

"Hogwarts," Harry said to the girl just as Dumbledore had come into the room with McGonagall, Remus and Sirius.

"Hello!" peeped Rowena jumping off her seat.

"Hello, miss-," Dumbledore began.

"Rowena sir, Rowena Ravenclaw," she finished for him.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you Rowena," Dumbledore smiled as Rowena curtsied which Harry presumed was an olden time thing.

"And who might you be?" Dumbledore asked Helga.

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff sir," Helga said curtsying also.

"Pleasure to meet you," Dumbledore said smiling.

"And who might you be young man?" Dumbledore asked Salazar who was looking through a bag that he owned and didn't hear Dumbledore.

Godric sighed, "I would give him a minute sir, he's looking through that retched handbag of his again."

Salazar looked up angrily, "Satchel," he said with grinded teeth, and then he turned to Dumbledore.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Salazar Slytherin sir," he said getting up to shake his hand.

"Lovely to meet you," Dumbledore said with curiosity of the boy.

"I'm Godric Gryffindor, sir," Godric said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Well, now that we have got that out of the way, we need to find out how to get you back home," Dumbledore said.

"Please sir, not to sound pushy or anything, but can we hear more about Hogwarts?" Helga asked excitedly.

"Very well, it couldn't hurt," Dumbledore said smiling, "Harry would you like to, I have just got something to discuss with Professor McGonagall, and it won't take long.

"Of course Professor," Harry said.

"Well, the magic starts once you step into the Hogwarts Express..."

**There! First Chapter done! Soooooo, what did you think? Please review, I would really apprecieate it! I know it wasn't that long and I appoligise! I will try to make that 2nd chapter a little longer! :-)**


	2. Different Thoughts

Chapter 2

"Oh... what's that?" Helga asked Harry excitedly.

"It's a train that takes you to Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"Amazing, is it a sort of transport?" Rowena asked.

"Yes, it takes you when you want to go," Harry said smiling.

"Cool," was all Helga could say.

"Now, where was I... oh yes, everyone who attends Hogwarts gets there on the Hogwarts Train, but it is hidden on platform 9 ¾," Harry continued.

"Why is it hidden, then you can't board the train," Salazar said confused.

"Yes, but it is only hidden from muggles, but witched and wizards can get to it," Harry explained.

"Oh," Salazar said.

"The journey is quite a long one, but it gets shorter as the years go by, as you get used to it. Once you get off of the train, you end up in Hogsmede station, the first years and second years get to the school by boat, and the rest by carriages," Harry said.

"What happens next?" shouted Helga jumping up and down as the others laughed.

"Next, you get sorted," Harry said smirking.

"What do you mean sorted, like into houses or groups?" Godric asked.

"Exactly," Harry replied.

"Wait, wait, what does the school look like?" Helga asked.

"Well, it is pretty amazing, it's enormous for a start and it's a castle," Harry said.

"A Castle!" Helga beamed.

"Yes, it's marvellous," Harry said smiling.

"Get back to the sorting, what do you have to do?" Rowena said excitedly.

"Well, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," Harry said smiling.

"Hey, those are our names!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Well done Einstein," Helga said rolling her eyes. (Ok, I don't know how Helga heard the name Einstein, he wasn't even born in their time period he he, at least I don't think so )

"Shush, Harry is trying to tell the story," Godric hissed.

Harry smiled, "Each of the houses has their own history."

"So, if your personality matches ours, you get sorted into our houses?" Salazar said catching on.

"Precisely!" Harry said.

"But how do they know what your personality is, do you have to do some sort of test?" Helga asked.

"That's where the sorting hat comes into action," Harry said.

"Awesome, what is it?" Rowena asked.

"A talking hat and a singing one too," Harry said.

"Oooo, who made it," asked Godric.

"You did," Harry said.

"Me, cool!" Godric said smiling.

"Wait a minute, what is each of our personalities like?" Helga asked.

"Well, Hufflepuff house wears a yellow and black uniform and they have their own common room," Harry started.

"Did we choose the colours?" Helga asked.

"Yes, why?" Harry said.

"Those are my worst favourite colours ever!" Helga exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry said interested, "well then what do you think of badgers?"

Helga immediately lifted her legs off from the ground and pulled her wand out.

"Badgers, where, I have Badgers, they're so creepy!" Helga exclaimed.

Everyone else in the room looked very confused.

"This is defiantly a little odd," whispered Remus.

"What is the Hufflepuff house personality?" Rowena asked.

"Well, they are very just and loyal, do you think that matched you?" Harry asked Helga.

"Hmm, I don't really think so," Helga said.

"Well, if you'd ask me I'd describe Helga as maybe a little hyper, clever or sly something like that," Rowena said.

"Yeah maybe," Helga said.

"Next is Ravenclaw," Harry continued.

"Oooo, what's my house like?" Rowena asked excitedly.

"Well, your uniform is blue and silver and your animal is an Eagle," Harry said.

"Gosh, I'd be the opposite of that, I hate birds," Rowena said confused.

"This is getting a little odd," Ron said confused.

"Yes I agree," Remus said puzzled.

"Well your house takes students who are smart," Harry began before all of Rowena's friends broke out into fits of laughter.

"Rowena, smart? You're joking right?" Godric cried.

"Yeah, even I know I'm not smart!" Rowena said.

"It seems that all of the houses don't match the founders at all," Sirius said.

"Well, we'll soon find out what's going on," Remus said, "would you like me to take over Harry?"

"Oh, yes please," Harry said.

"Ok, now the next house is Slytherin," Remus said looking at Salazar.

"Oh goodie," Salazar sighed sarcastically.

"Well, your uniform is green for a start," Remus began.

"Eww, I hate green, but carry on," Salazar said.

"Your animal is a snake," Remus continued.

"Why would I choose a snake?" Salazar asked.

"Well, because your parsteltounge," Hermione said.

"You are?" cried Salazar's friends.

"I am?" said Salazar looking very confused.

"Wait, you mean you're not a parselmouth?" Harry asked.

"Well, no last time I checked," Salazar said.

"Are you a pureblood?" Remus asked.

"An odd question and no, I'm a muggleborn," Salazar said.

Sirius looked shocked, "You are?" he asked.

"Yeah, have you got a problem with that?" he asked Sirius.

"Well, no of course not, it's just you get sorted into Slytherin mostly if you're mean and cruel and a Pureblood," Sirius said.

"Really?" Salazar asked looking puzzled.

"Salazar if far from mean, if you ask me, and he would be the smart one out of all of us, not Rowena," Helga shrugged.

"This is defiantly very weird," Tonks said.

"And lastly, is Gryffindor," Remus said.

"Well, what's mine like?" Godric asked.

"Well, Gryffindor's are brave and trustworthy and their colour is red and their animal is a lion," Remus said.

"That's not fair! How come Godric's house matches his perfectly?" Helga demanded.

"Does it?" Remus asked Godric.

"Well, yeah I guess," Godric said.

Just then Dumbledore and McGonagall had come back into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, there is something very odd going on, everyone's information about their houses doesn't relate to them, apart from Gryffindor," Sirius told Dumbledore.

"That is quite odd, are you very sure Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Positive and Slytherin isn't even a pureblood, nor does he speak Parsteltounge," Sirius replied.

"Perhaps we could have a word with the Sorting Hat, he might know a thing or two about it?" Salazar asked.

"That might work, it is worth a try," Dumbledore said.

"Oh goodie! We get to see Hogwarts!" said Helga excitedly.

"Professor, we start our new year at Hogwarts tomorrow," Harry added.

"Yes, that's correct," Dumbledore said.

"But what if they can't get home, where will they stay?" Harry asked.

"Well, a couple of days at Hogwarts won't hurt," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Woho! We get to stay at Hogwarts?" Helga asked excitedly.

"Of course, although you will have to change your name, and get sorted of course," Dumbledore added.

"So, would we have to go onto the train and the boats saying we'll be first years?" Salazar asked.

"Yes, although I wouldn't count on all of you getting your own house saying that something very strange is going on," Dumbledore sighed.

"Okay," Salazar agreed.

"We will sort out everything tomorrow, but for now I think we need to pay the Sorting Hat a little visit," Dumbledore said and they all walked over to the fireplace to floo.


End file.
